


Moments of Calm

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Futaba and Goro are half-siblings, Futago, Gen, Goro and Akira are dating, Goro got adopted by Sojiro, That's it that's literally it - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone is happy as they should be, set two years after the events of Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Two years after the events concerning the Phantom Thieves, Goro reflects on his life; his love, his new-found family and his friends.aka. the one true ending with everyone happy and living their best lives.





	Moments of Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reikuruta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikuruta/gifts).



His footsteps resounded in the empty halls of the school; behind classrooms’ door, Goro could vaguely hear teacher’s droning voices and quiet murmurs of their students. Otherwise, the school felt quiet and seemingly deserted, as it always did during class.

The young detective sighed as he saw the first person since he entered the building; a young girl, with bright, orange hair, perched on the chair in front of the door to the principal’s office, typing furiously on her phone. She must have heard his steps because she looked up when he came closer, blushing furiously when their eyes met. Goro shook his head and sat down beside her, looking at the ceiling.

“…you’re gonna tell Sojiro?” Futaba murmured, and Goro found himself sigh once more.

“Depends. Did you do it?”

“…no.”

“Futaba… I’m about to go inside there and negotiate you not being immediately expelled from school and/or handed over to the police. At least be honest with me, will you?”

“Tch. You’re too much of a detective to be a good big brother, Crow, you know that? What about trusting your little sister’s word, huh?”

The old nickname made Goro smile, but his voice didn’t lose any of its seriousness as he spoke.

“Did you leak these pictures, Futaba..?”

“…okay, alright, I did! But it can’t even _count_ as hacking, I mean, Satou left her computer open after class without logging out! _Anyone_ could have done it. And she’s mean and she kept calling you and Sojiro names and last week she made Mei-chan give her her lunch money, and…”

“Futaba, I’m not doubting you had a good motive.” Goro sighed, stopping the ramblings of his little sister with a pat to her head. “You shouldn’t have done that, though. Next time someone’s mean to you, just come to me, okay? I’ll deal with them.”

“…I can’t just go running to you and Akira for every little thing.” Futaba huffed quietly, making him smile once more.

“Okay. You being bullied is not a little thing, though. Now tell me what version of events we’re feeding the principal.”

“I have no idea how did these pictures leak out, and _everyone’s_ mean to me, so why would I focus on Satou.”

“Pretty smart. Now, just give me a few minutes…”

It took more than just a few minutes this time, even when Goro resorted to using both all of his charm _and_ his influence as the newest – and youngest yet – member of SIU team, even if that was just part-time for now. This would have been so much easier, he thought, if this wasn’t Futaba’s fourth visit here since the start of the semester. She has been lucky that the Goro got a private word with the principal’s secretary on one of his earlier visits here and was now almost exclusively the one they called whenever something happened, instead of Sojiro. Their adoptive father almost had a heart attack after the second time Futaba has been called there and threatened with expulsion; he better not know about the two that happened ever since then. Finally, after bowing and promising that he will from then on keep his little sister in check, Goro left the principal’s office, watching as Futaba slid off her chair and stood next to him, eyes cast down.

“…what’s the sentence?”

“Not guilty. But only because I pointed out they’re not keeping the little sister of the new SIU member as safe as they should be… which _is_ a justified complaint, but _still_ …”

“…thanks, Goro.” Futaba mumbled, and he smiled at her softly, shaking his head.

“…don’t mention it. I won’t tell Sojiro-san, either, if you promise that next time you feel the urge to hack some monster from your school, you’ll consult me first.”

“Ugh… _fine_.”

“Now, how do we destroy that _Satou_ girl..? If she’s really that mean to you…”

“I think I did enough.” Futaba grinned cheekily, before sighing as he looked back at the school. It’s been her third year in high school, and though she was already more sociable than any of the former Phantom Thieves could have expected, life still was hard at times. Futaba was too much of a genius, and too unique to fit in; and unfortunately, bullies were there in every school and every grade, ready to pick on the outcasts and the seemingly weak. And when she retaliated, in a way only their Oracle could have pulled off, _she_ was the one who got in trouble… and so it went on.

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Goro said softly, patting her head lightly again. She smiled bravely at him at that, leaning into his touch. “You’re graduating this year, yes? And a little birdie told me you’ll be able to go to that school you wanted afterwards.”

Futaba’s grin turned brighter at that and she nodded, cracking her knuckles lightly.

“Heh, as if you’re not the one who’s got us the money for tuition for _that_ …”

“Money wasn’t the problem, what _was_ was convincing Sojiro-san to take it from me.” Goro laughed together with his little sister. As they walked out of the school gate, Goro took out his phone; smiling again at the few messages he got from Akira while busting Futaba out. He looked up from the screen and at the clear sky over their heads, enjoying the soft, happy feeling that seemed to be a persistent, but not unwelcome presence in his chest lately.

Everything was going so well. After two years of living in hiding, Akechi Goro has been almost entirely forgotten; and Sakura Goro, a quiet, polite law student with a particular gift for detective work that gave him a spot on the team of one prosecutor Niijima Sae was keeping well out of the spotlight, despite his supervisors encouraging him to step into it once more. So far, Goro had refused these offers. He has had enough on his plate; and after his stint as a Detective Prince two years ago, he has had enough _fame_ for the rest of his life. He would much more gladly remain in the shadows; with his studies, his work, his new-found family and his boyfriend. Especially since his little sister required all the time and attention he could spare her even _without_ doing interviews on live TV.

“Hey, how about I take you out somewhere, since theoretically you still have… two hours’ worth of classes?” he said suddenly, looking down at Futaba, who brightened up and grinned her best grin up at him.

“Hehe~! You read my mind, oh brother of mine. Won’t Akira mind, though?”

Goro shrugged lightly, smiling.

“He’s working right now, anyway, and it’s not like I can make it back to my lecture now. So let’s go somewhere and have fun, and we’ll go back home together.”

_Home_ , Goro had thought, revelling in the familiarity of the term. Back then, two years ago, he had protested when Sojiro offered to take him in. These were bad times; Goro has been broken and hurt, lashing out at people wanting to help him; but instead of lashing back, all they offered was patience and understanding. When the news he and Futaba shared a father came out during the investigation process, Sojiro’s offer felt so obvious and natural, and Futaba has been so accepting, it still made something deep inside him ache. A part of him still believed he didn’t deserve them; that he didn’t deserve any of this. And yet, here he was, praying that whichever god was listening would forgive him for wanting to keep living this new, happy life he still couldn’t believe he was living.

“He’s working way too much, and when he isn’t, you hog him all to yourself. I haven’t spent time with the two of you in _ages_.”

“Well, he’s _my_ boyfriend. Priorities, little sister.”

Goro grinned, laughing and dodging the elbow she aimed into his side.

“We should bring everyone together, though. Inari’s in Tokyo starting next week, too, and Ann’s coming back from Finland tomorrow…” Futaba hummed, before smiling as she looked up at him when they boarded the train to Akihabara. Goro didn’t need to ask where did she want to go to have fun, after all.

“Hey, how about we make you an early birthday party and invite everyone?”

“…huh?”

“Well, we could ask Sojiro to close up Leblanc for us… Everyone could come and we could all catch up… oh, I know, I know! Listen, how about we make the invitations look like calling cards?”

Goro groaned, shaking his head.

“Please, don’t…”

“Too late, that’s already a plan. Oooooh, I wanna see Sae-san’s face when she sees one on her desk!”

“Futaba, you can’t…”

“I need to get Akira to help me, I mean, he’s gonna _love_ this…”

As his little sister continued to talk excitedly about his birthday party – which kept sounding more and more like Phantom Thieves reunion party as she went on – Goro finally gave up on trying to get her to stop. Instead, he let her talk, only half-listening to all of the ideas as his thoughts once again returned to two years ago.

Two years ago, at roughly this time of the year, he has been found, in coma and barely holding up, in a secluded mental hospital on the outskirts of Tokyo, with none of the staff knowing how did he get there in the first place. It was Akira who found him back then; of course it was; and him who talked Sojiro into letting him relocate to Leblanc’s attic when he finally woke up, angry, lost and confused as to why wasn’t he dead.

It took these two years for him to finally find a place for himself, but Goro couldn’t bring himself to feel resentful over the time he lost. It has been worth it, in the end. More than worth it.

“…and, we could actually cosplay, you know? I mean, everyone had these replicas of our outfits done ages ago and there was never really an occasion to get together and wear them… but you don’t have one, so I’d need to organize it somehow to get done really fast, hm, I dunno… hey, are you even listening?”

Goro looked down at her excited expression, breaking away from his thoughts.

“…sure. You know what, let’s do it. Let’s go all out.” he laughed, happy in the freedom of doing so. “If you get Akira to dress up as Joker, I’ll suffer through having to wear Crow’s outfit again anytime.”

“Ewwww, gross, keep your roleplay in your bedroom, dammit!”

“Oh? Whatever part of what I had said gave you such an idea, my sweet, innocent little sister?”

“Innocent, my ass, you should see my doujin collection.”

“I did. Please don’t remind me of it, I still haven’t drunk enough bleach to purify my mind after _that_.”

Futaba giggled so hard she had to almost bend over to contain herself; and Goro felt himself laugh along. He let out a soft, little sigh and nudged her forward once they reached their stop, following Futaba as she skipped down the bustling streets of Akihabara.

“…I was serious, though, Futaba.” he said quietly. “Go all out. I’ll help, too.”

“…think you can enjoy your birthday this year?” the girl smiled softly up at him, and Goro felt his smile soften as well.

“With you organizing it..? I most certainly will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! If you liked it, make sure to hmu on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings)
> 
> Thank you to Nate and Spoof for making me publish this thing, and to reikuruta for getting me to write it.


End file.
